


rough

by kinkyhowell



Category: Amazingphil - Fandom, Daniel Howell - Fandom, Phan, Phil Lester - Fandom, danhowell - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Bottom!Dan, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluffy, M/M, MalexMale, Phan - Freeform, Smut, Smutty, pastel!dan, phansmut, punk!phil, top!phil
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-16 17:44:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13641294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinkyhowell/pseuds/kinkyhowell
Summary: —ON HOLD“giggle like that again and you’re going to get fucked.”or where pastel!dan & punk!phil are usually rough with each other.((lower case on purpose))





	1. rope & muse

**Author's Note:**

> first attempt to write on ao3!!
> 
> enjoy if you ever see this!

while tucking a single, lose curl back into its place, dan checked himself out in the mirror of phil’s room. tilting his head to the side to reveal his red and purple bruised skin on his collarbone. he pulled the corners of his lips into a smile remembering last night with phil. 

a quick glance over to their bed showed a still half-naked phil, partially covered by his covers, stirring in his sleep. dan returned back to the mirror and checked himself out one last time. dan was wearing a pastel pink sweater and tight blue jeans with holes over his olive tanned thighs and knees. his hair was exceptionally curly today from all of the sweat he acquired from last night encounter. he quietly sat back on the bed and pulled on his perfectly white adidas shoes over his pink matching socks. he checked phil, who was still fast asleep, his lips parted slightly, a light breathing noise escaping between the two pump lips every so often.

dan made his way downstairs to the kitchen and decided he’d leave a note for phil in case phil woke up before he returned. dan was going out for presents he’s had his mind on getting him and phil. 

‘be back soon daddy. going out for something for us. love, your babyboy.’ dan signed a cute heart next to his pet name and placed it on the table for phil to see.

the london air was nippy this morning and dan really didn’t get bundled up as well as he should have. any other day, he’d be proudly showing off the marks his “daddy” left to anyone who would catch a glimpse of him, but today was a little too cold to be cocky he thought.

——

phil finally stirred awake after reaching over to dan’s side of the bed and only catching a hit of the pillow, not his boyfriend. phil stretched, “babyboy?” he called out to the apartment. when he got no answer he decided to get out of bed. 10 a.m. was too early for phil to be awake. 

phil pulled on a pair of dan’s sweatpants and went to their bathroom. his arms and neck were littered with tattooes of all kinds, (his favorite tattoo of his was a lotus flower on the side of his neck. it was kinda small compared to the larger images on his arms. the flower was for dan. he’d never admit it to dan or anyone, but that’s who he wanted to remember the flower for). his blue-black hair was a mess and his upper-body was covered in red splotches and purple bruises, something he loved seeing on dan’s olive skin. something that he always left on dan, and dan being the giver he is, always returned them for phil. phil brushes he teeth and made his way down to the kitchen. he made himself a bowl of cereal and sat at the table. phil noticed the post-it note stuck to the table and picked it up, reading it with a smile. “of fucking course.”

——

dan had managed to make it to the bus station before phil even woke up. now he was browsing the isles of the record shop to find a muse album the he and phil both loved and bonded over when they first started talking. after a good ten minutes of searching, he found ‘the resistance’ on vinyl.

with a smile he told the lady behind the counter it was an anniversary gift for his boyfriend. 

“he loves old things like vinyls and muse,” dan said with a laugh, which earned a slight chuckle from the pretty brunette from behind the counter. and with that, he left the record store with the vinyl in a cutely decorated paper bag. 

his next stop was a shop he loved to frequent, ‘kitties only’. 

——

phil finished three bowls of cereal and made his way into the gaming room he set up for him and dan to play their various video and board games. dan decorated the room, of course.

phil loaded up mario kart and stretched his arms out with a loud groan. he reached into his sweatpants pocket for his phone to text his babyboy. 

phil: when are you gonna be back kitten?  
dan: soon daddy ;)  
dan: getting some stuff  
dan: be patient for me  
dan: pleaseeeee daddy?  
phil: hmm, okay. for you. be home soon. i miss your cute ass.  
dan: yes daddy. 

with that phil began to play mario kart in wait for dan to return home to him.

——

‘kitties only’, as the name probably suggests, was a somewhat hole-in-the-wall sex store. dan could always manage to get a discount from the cute cashier boy if he flirted with him. phil always told dan that he was a whore, but dan just likes attention that way. the only one he truly wants attention from is his daddy though. the others are merely for enjoyment. 

“hi,” the cashier squeaked when dan entered. dan’s hair was getting curlier by the mintue and his sweater was riding lower. his hickeys were becoming visible and his anguish over the weather has him a little bit tempered.

“hey there, aaron,” dan smiles over to the counter and makes his way over to his favorite part of the store. he sees a new rope and picks it out to buy. once at the counter he picks up a bottle of lube and sets his items on the counter. 

aaron gives him a smirk to which dan gives back, tilting his head to the side slightly, as if he’s trying to read into aaron. 

“do you need any help?” aaron takes on side of his bottom lip into his teeth with a quick smile.

dan leans into the counter, “no, baby, i get all the help i can get from my daddy.”

aaron squeaks our a quick noise and begins scaning the two items, bagging them and dan pays quietly smirking to aaron.

“goodbye, aaron,” dan tuffs out as he grabs his change and bag and makes his way to the door. dan turns as he’s about to exit and gives aaron one last wink and leaves to go to starbucks.

——

“what the fuck!” phil yells to his screen and over the loud metal music pumping through his speaker. he rolls his eyes as he is hit by a blue shell. “fuck this!”

——

dan orders two carmel macchiatos and treks back to the bus station to get home to phil, who he thinks is probably still asleep in their bed.

dan reaches the house and unlocks the door. phil sits on the counter in the kitchen, his loud music pumping through the house. dan smiles and closes the door behind him with his foot. he hands phil his cup of starbucks with a kiss on his neck, which makes phil fidget.

dan sits his cup on the table and places his bags on the table, careful not to knock over his coffee onto the table. 

“what did you get?” phil sips his coffee as he sits. dan pulls out the new rope he found and phil perks up. he slides off the counter, pulling down his sweatpants slightly as he does so. his chest and neck is wrecked and littered from bite marks and bruises, just like dan’s body. 

dan hands him the rope and pulls out the lube. “we are going to run out soon so i made a quick fuck-run,” dan smirks and phil kisses him gently on his neck, returning the favor. 

“i got this too, i thought you’d like it,” dan slide the vinyl carefully out of the bag and packaging, revealing the new vinyl for phil to indulge in. 

“holy fuck!” phil’s eyes and mouth lights up, “dan this is perfect. i wanted this,” phil checks out his new addition to his vinyl collection with care. 

“i know daddy, that’s why i got it,” was dan’s reply. 

“let’s try all this out, babyboy.”

dan nods slowly and pulls off his pastel pink sweater to reveal his meticulously bite marked body. purple and pink grips on his hips and a predomient mark on his collarbone still very visible. dan loved it when phil marked his body. that extra rush of feeling phil’s teeth scrape ever so rough but gently over his skin made dan beg like the little bitch he was. and that only egged phil on more.

phil snatched dan by his neck, his grip loose, for now. 

“get upstairs. take those off,” phil snarked, “underwear only baby.” 

“yes daddy.”


	2. undisclosed desires

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “nothing better than muse and being tied up by daddy,” dan thinks to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “undisclosed desires” by muse. 
> 
> https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=NnsFzcmghRU

“yes daddy,” dan nods and quickly makes haste to their bedroom.

he desperately pulls off his holy skinny jeans. his black calvin klein’s tightly snug again him. he laid on the messy bed, laying in wait for his boyfriend to completely ravish him, trying out their new presents.

phil slowly climbed the stairs, trailing his fingers over the rail of the stairs as he goes up.

dan smiles as phil enters their bedroom but its quickly flushed away when phil only makes his way to the record player dan had gotten him for christmas last year. he carefully put the muse record into the disk holder and adjust the volume to a low, soothing tone. dan’s toes curl as the song “undisclosed desires” rings through their bedroom. phil turns his attention to his waiting boyfriend, his blue-black hair fallen over his eyes in a choppy motion. he slinks over to the bed which causes dan to flutter his eyes closed.

phil's tattooed arms and hands slide up dan's thighs, hips, sides. phil's right hand streches around dan's throat, gently squeezing at the sides of his neck. phil ducks his head to dan's exposed stomach, kissing is gently before sucking the tight skin between his teeth, earning a quick breath from dan, who still has his eyes closed.

"you may be sinner, but your innocence is mine..." the speaker to the record player pumped out the sweet sound of sex.

phil made a new mark on dan's stomach, just above his navel. phil tightened his grip on dan's throat and began kissing and biting his way up dan's stomach and chest. phil stopped kissing just before he got to dan's neck, knowing that was the sweet spot. dan writhed under phil's body and grip.

"fuck," dan moaned lightly, the music masking the voice. phil leaned up and kissed his babyboy's neck before sinking his teeth in gently. dan arched up his back to touch phil's bare chest with his. forcefully with his free hand, phil pushed dan back on the bed.

"be patient, baby," phil growled into dan's ear.

"make me daddy," dan whined back. with that phil squeezed harder on dan's throat and dan let a moan escape his pump lips. phil loosened his grip to kiss dan's lip. a hungry kiss, a loving, need you kiss.

"i plan on it," phil smirked on dan's lips before getting upp and letting go of dan, causing a loud groan from dan. dan opened his eyes to see phil get off the bed and grab the rope from the table before pulling off his sweatpants. dan bit his lip eyeing his boyfriend.

"daddy, please," dan moaned out gently, knowing that begging was something that phil couldn't take.

"i want to exorcise the demons from your past, i want to satisfy the undisclosed desires in your heart," sung from the record.

phil slowly climbed back on top of dan, knees on either side of dan's thighs, his hand slid a pillow under dan's hips. dan smiled gently, knowing what was coming, it sent shivers and goosebumps down his arms.

"hands up. now," phil growled. his voice rougher than his actions so far.

of course dan complied to phil's growling tone with no problem.

phil tied dan's hands to the headboard above him. dan pulled on it while looking up at phil with a smile.

dan eagerly rutted their hips together roughly to get some kind of friction going. phil growled out a deep moan and laced his fingers around dan's neck once more.

"i said, be patient," phil leaned down to kiss dan, but to dan's disbelief, phil bit down on dan's bottom lip harshly, feeling blood pooling under his tongue.

"mmm," dan licked his bottom lip as phil pulled away and let go of his neck, "dadddddyyy."

phil bit it lip looking down at his half naked boyfriend, tied up and smirking up at him. dan was breath-taking. phil leaned back down and kissed dan's neck and kissed back down to dan's tight calvin kleins, his bulge noticeable and throbbing for attention from phil.

"daddy, i want you to touch me," dan said slowly, watching phil kiss down his body.

"daddy does what daddy wants," phil parted dan's legs slowly, watching dan suck in bottom lip and bit down on it more gently than phil had. phil began kissing on dan's inner tighs.

dan giggles at phil's words. phil bit down on dan's inner thigh, "giggle like that again and you're going to get fucked."

dan smirked down at his daddy. "pleaseee daddy," dan begged. phil slowly pulled down dan's tight underwear, earning a smile from the younger one. dan's cock slipped out of it comfortable position in his underwear and into the warm heat of phil breath. dan bit his lip as he watched phil bite at his olive skin.

"daddy's little baby," phil finally pays dan's cock the attention it was begging for. dan panted slowly as phil kissed at dan's head.

"daddy, more," dan moaned out loud over the music. with that, phil took all of dan into his wet mouth all the way to the root. dan moaned the further phil went. phil's pace was slow and unforgiving. torturing his babyboy was something phil took great pride in. dan only moaned obscenities into the room and writhed under phil's arms. phil lapped his tongue up dan's cock slowly, earning a loud "fuck me" from dan.

"dadddyyy, I...i'm ready...please," dan begged louder. phil slid his hand up dan's stomach and chest, up to his mouth where dan complied by sucking on three of phil's fingers. once they were wet enough, phil pulled them out and rather harshly pushed one into dan.

"mmm," was all dan could managed to squeak out. phil knew that dan liked it when phil didn't stretch him before having sex, but he'd rather make dan enjoy the anticipation for what was coming.

"after all that last night, you're still so tight baby," phil purred to his pleasure shaking boyfriend. as pure as dan seemed to everyone else, dan was a whore for phil. dan loved phil's dirty talk and being utterly consumed in fucking his boyfriend. despite how phil looked, he was sweet on dan, only sweet when they weren't having sex though.

"please fuck...me," dan breathed out harshly. phil only smirked before jerking off his boxers. reaching over dan's naked body to their bedside drawer to retrieve their mostly empty bottle of lube.

"you couldn't even make it past one finger before begging for me," phil lathered up his cock with the slick lube as dan watched pleadingly on his back. one of dan's favorite things to do for phil was to lube phil up for him, phil liked it too of course, but since dan was a little tied up, he couldn't and it bothered him to not be able to touch his daddy. that was part of the rush for both of them. phil having complete control was something they both loved. dan being completely submissive to phil's words and actions was something they both loved. once phil was ready and dan was practically shaking for some kind of touching, phil lined himself up to dan entrance and let out a low growl as he pushed rather roughly into his pure boyfriend. dan yelped at the sudden pressure before phil bottomed out and slowly pulled out a little before sliding back in slowly.

dan tried to pull on the rope to get lose and touch phil, but to no avail. phil groaned as he pulled almost all the way out of dan before pushing back in harshly. dan could only throw his head back and let out a squeak. phil gripped onto dan's bruised hips, leaving new bruises for them both to admire later. dan moaned softly as phil slid one hand up his chest to his throat. phil squeezed gently before completely pounding his hip into dan's.

"shiiit," dan cried out, trying to get out of the restraints phil put him in, "daddy, faster," he moaned. phil complied to dan by pushing harder and deeper into his baby, completely tied up and begging.

"touch me," dan breathed out between moans with phil's grip on his throat and hip.

"no," phil growled out as he picked up his pace and watching dan's face twist into pleasure and confusion, "finish untouched, baby."

dan's eyes fluttered closed and he let out a deep moan, sending phil into overdrive. phil aimed away from dan's prostate the best he could while pounding and pushing harder and faster into his compliant boyfriend.

"yes, daddy," dan moaned out breathlessly and tried pushing against phil the best he could. phil growled out another loud moan and felt the heat and familiar feeling pooling into his middle-section.

"finish untouched for daddy," phil purred as he aimed, finally, for dan's prostate. phil knew he hit it when dan yelped over the music and shook at the feeling. dan's head was spinning and he knew he wouldn't be lasting much longer if phil continued pounding him into oblivion like this.

"so-soon," dan arched up his back, lifting his hips off of the pillow phil put down for him. as dan lifted up, he pushed against phil and phil hit his spot again, making dan collapse and shake in complete pleasure.

"ungggg, daddy, almost...al-most," dan cried out and phil could feel the end for him on the edge.

"fuck, baby," phil panted as he pushed himself to keep going, holding on harder to dan's hip.

"daddy, I wanna touch youuuu, fuck," dan tried to pull out of the restraints again as phil knocked into him.

"i'm...shit, oh fuck," phil squeezed dan's neck harder as he pushed into dan before finishing and spilling into him. dan smirked, feeling the warmth and watching phil moan out his name as he kept pushing into dan, riding out his high and knocking into dan's prostate.

"ohhhh, daddy, i'm going to-" dan cried out as phil hit him in his spot one last time. dan finished all over his stomach, untouched and throbbing. phil tried his best to let dan ride up against him to ride out his own high. once dan was left panting and shaking out his pleasure, phil gently pulled out slowly and tried to catch his breath.

"damn baby, that was a good one," phil smiled, his blue and black hair all messy and sweaty. dan only fluttered his eyes closed once he felt phil's hands rub his thighs, but he quickly opened them when he felt phil's wet tongue against his skin. phil licked up some of dan's cum on his stomach, which dan always loved. dan moaned out a pleased noise as phil leaned up to kiss his neck then once on his lips. phil released dan's hands from the rope and dan wrapped them around phil's neck.

"I didn't get to touch my daddy," dan moaned in phil's ear, "i'm going to make up for that." dan slowly slid his long fingers down phil's (already scratched) back. phil kissed at dan's neck and jaw, pleading and knowing, breathing in deep. once dan reached phil's hips, he dug in his blunt nails and quickly whipped them up to phil's shoulders. earning a moan from phil as he bit down on dan's collarbone. dan scratched at phil's sides and phil bit into dan's shoulder. dan arched up to meet phil's chest, but phil pushed dan back down firmly. the record was skipping as it met its end as phil groaned. dan dug his nails into phil's shoulders, laying down phil and letting phil bite on his neck and shoulder.

phil continued to hold dan down against their bed and dan smirked as he tangles his legs with phil's and flipped them over quickly, pushing phil down into the bed on his back.

phil looked up at dan and dan only smiled his dimply smile. fuck he was the prettiest thing phil has ever seen.

dan ducked his head down to leave his marks on phil's sensitive skin, phil only watched with a smile on his face.

"I love you," dan purred out as he kissed on phil's neck, "daddy."

phil smiled his tongue-biting smile as dan looked down at him. dan leaned down to kiss his boyfriend and caught phil by his lip, biting on it harshly before pulling away

"I love you, babyboy," phil smiled against dan's plump lips before dan pulled away to slide his boxers back on and turn off the record. phil got off the bed, pulled on his boxers and kissed at dan's back.

"oh, phil," dan turned around to meet phil's gaze behind him, "we are going to see my parents tomorrow," dan said smiling.

phil caught dan by his throat and dan only smiled, "we marked each other up only to go see your parents? you let me mark all over your neck and everywhere else. you're such a whore, wanting people to see all of our marks. letting them know who the fuck you belong to, letting them know you get the most attention."

dan smiled more, "yes daddy."

phil smirked, "better behave while we are there, don't want me to have to make you behave in front of you parents, do you?"

dan smirked and brought his hand to meet phil's at his throat, "please daddy."


	3. train to wokingham

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "don't tease me on this train, do you understand?"

dan watched from phil's bed as phil sat on the floor, straightening his colorful hair.

"daddy," dan started to sit up to meet phil's gaze through the mirror.

"yes, baby?"

"are you excited to spend some time with my family?"

phil turned around to kiss at dan's exposed thigh and dan smiled down at him from the bed, "of course I am. your parents love me."

dan rolls his eyes, "yeah, they do, probably more than me." phil only smirks and turns back around to continue straightening his hair.

with a sigh, dan gets up from the bed and stretches. he leaves phil to straighten his hair as he goes downstairs to make their breakfast. last night was there last romp together where phil had tied up his loving and compliant boyfriend.

dan makes himself a bowl of crunchy nut as phil strolls down the stairs.

"can you make daddy some?" phil purrs at dan's ear from behind while dan sat at their table. dan bit his lip before taking another spoonful of cereal.

"daddy has legs. he can make his own cereal," dan smirked from behind the spoon.

phil licked his lips and kissed at dan's neck before biting it harshly.

"daddy," dan moaned out softly, "stop it," dan swatted at phil's hands.

"babyyyy, you know you don't want me to stop," phil licked at dan's ear playfully.

"I do, because we have to leave soon."

phil stopped licking and teasing to roll his eyes, "of course."

dan pouted and got up. he took his bowl to the sink and washed it out before making phil a bowl of cereal. phil sat down at the table and dan places the bowl in front of phil.

"thank you baby," phil smiled up at dan who then slid himself behind phil to kiss on his neck.

"how does this feel daddy?"

dan breathed against phil's neck, a shaky breath that was warm. phil only leaned his head back into dan.

dan kissed phil gently over the marks he had left the past couple of days. some of the marks where faded, but a couple were still prominent and noticeable.

phil closed his eyes and smiled, "don't we have to leave soon?"

dan suddenly stopped and phil's eyes fluttered open at the lack of heat against his neck.

"oh, you're right daddy," dan started walking toward the stairs. phil turned around to watch his boyfriend dressed in only an oversized black and white sweater and his calvin kleins. phil sighed once dan reached their room and he was out of phil's view.

once phil washed his bowl and put it away, he joined dan in their room to get ready.

dan was already dressed and was just pulling up his tight, black skinny jeans. phil watched as dan buttoned up his jeans from the door frame. dan only smiled when he saw phil watching him. dan was dressed in a pastel pink sweater and his skinny jeans. his hair was super curly this morning, which made phil flustered.

phil finally entered the room and kissed dan on his head before dan took a seat on the bed. phil stripped off his black t-shirt and dan saw the damage he left on phil's back. he lifted on hand to phil's back and phil wiggled under his touch.

"damn, I left some good one," dan playfully kisses at phil's back.

"yeah, I know, I can feel it," phil laughed and stopped once he felt dan's teeth sink into his hip.

dan let go as phil turned around to face him and slide on his 'muse' shirt. he slowly inched towards dan on the bed and finally pushed dan against the covers of the bed and hovered over his boyfriend. dan smiled from under phil with his dimples showing. phil kissed at dan's adam's apple intently before dan starts wrapping his legs around phil's waist.

"we are never going to get ready to go see your parents if you keep doing shit like this," phil nipped at dan's neck.

dan pulls his head away from phil to look up at him, "then we better stop and get ready," dan slides out from under phil's grip.

phil groans, "fuck dan." dan only smiles and phil finishes getting ready.

 

\---

 

phil is pacing back and forth while dan is siting on a bench as they wait for the train to arrive.

"how much longer, bloody hell," phil grunts out and dan catches him by his hand to pull him down to sit.

"let me help you calm down," dan whispered with a smirk. dan kissed at phil's neck playfully. phil let out a hum in his mouth, earning glances from the strangers around them waiting for the train. neither of them cared that they were being openly affectionate in front of people. they didn't care, they loved leaving marks that people would see. marks that would make people jealous, make people question why they didn't have their kind of love.

just as dan was about to sink his teeth in phil's pale, tattooed neck, he heard the train pull in with a screeching halt.

dan started to get up and follow the crowd of strangers heading into the train when phil gripped his arm firmly and pulled him back down.

"don't tease me on this train, do you understand?" phil's voice was rough and filled to the brim with what dan could assume was lust.

dan leaned back over to phil's ear, kissing it gently before whispering, "I wouldn't dream of it," dan licked at phil gently, "daddy."

phil closed his eyes and groaned at dan's comment and the feeling of his wet tongue on his neck. when he felt the cold air of the station hit his neck, he opened his eyes to see dan getting their backpack. he followed closely behind dan to their seat.

"you're such a fucking tease daniel," phil rolled his eyes to his boyfriend seated next to him. his cute boyfriend only smiled as he placed the blanket over their laps to keep warm.

when dan gripped at phil's inner thigh under the covers, phil growled into dan's ear, "there's people all around us. how do you want to play this?"

"I'm not doing anything, daddy," dan pouted and turned his grip to a soothing rubbing.

phil rolled his eyes and shoved dan's hand away, "you're such a whore, wanting everyone on this train to see what i get to see."

dan blushed and looked out of the window, keeping his hands to his self, that was until phil placed his hand on dan's thigh. dan smirked to himself looking out of the window.

"but daddy, no teasing on the train. you said," dan pouts at his boyfriend with a soft voice. the fine hairs on the back of phil's tattooed neck stood up at dan's soft, whining voice. dan knew what it was doing to phil, did he care, not really.

dan cocked his head at phil's sudden loss of words, "right, daddy?" dan said a little louder, in earshot of the fellow passengers.

phil's grip tightened and his face twisted into a smirk and lust.

"right, babyboy," phil purred loud.

dan smiled and cuddled up to phil and placed his face in the crook of phil's neck, breathing in his scent.

phil loosened his grip to breath in dan's ocean scented shampoo and say, "wait until we get to your parents house, babyboy. you better make sure they know what we are going to do."

dan blushed a deep shade of pink and closed his eyes as phil casually brushed his fingertips over dan's bulge under the covers. giving phil a whimper, dan swallowed hard.

"this is going to be a long train ride," phil smirked and glanced past dan's blushing to the outside that was passing by quickly as they rode to wokingham.


	4. beg

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> once in Wokingham, it takes everything they have to keep themselves calm...
> 
> that is until dan starts teasing more.

they rode the hour and some minutes long train ride from london to wokinghham.

phil didn't let it slip his mind that all dan do was whisper little nothings of how he wanted to be touched, ravished in front of the innocent people, choked. dan would moan out simple whimpers into the shell of phil's blushing red ear and call him daddy out loud in front of the others. even though they kept their limbs to themselves for the sake of being arrested, phil could feel himself pretty much teetering on the edge the whole ride, ready to get his firm grips on dan and teach him the lesson he so desperately need to learn.

"phil, we are almost there," dan says from the left of him in the back of a taxi on the way to dan's childhood home. his comment pulls phil out of thinking of how and when he is going to handle dan's behavior, and his own growing bulge from his beautifully teasing boyfriend. dan slides his finger in between fingers to interlock them together. phil looks over at his curly haired boyfriend with slightly purplish bruises on his neck, (knowing damn well dan is showing them off).

____

 

dan's parents embrace him tightly and say their hellos to him and phil. after pulling away, his mum blushes a deep petal pink color on her high cheek bones when she notices the bruises on dan's collarbones and his roughly bitten lips. she only smiles nicely up at phil and phil forces a smile. fuck dan for being so prideful, yet it is so sexy.

dan could care less about who sees his marks on his or phil's bodies, something he is incredibly proud to embrace. 18 year old dan would be overly sensitive or insecure about his looks, especially if there had been a tiny blemish, let alone a whole purple bitten bruise from his devilishly handsome and tattooed boyfriend. 21 year old dan is all too happy and if they didn't show by themselves he'd probably pull his shirt up and show them himself.

at dinner, dan and phil catch dan's parents up on their life and their jobs, their plans. dan's parents fill them in on dan's family, themselves, their careers, their holiday plans.

before they know it, the dinner is over and they are all groaning with full bellies. bless dan's mum for being a good cook.

dan, being the angel he is, asks his family to play cards and games with him and phil, to which they happily agree. they miss dan and san misses them. he moved out at 19 to live with phil and it had been a fairly hard and easy decision for him to make. phil took him in, got dan a job, gave him love. despite their rough, earth-shattering sex, they were in love. phil's world revolved around this giant, soft, loveable 21 year old. to dan, phil was the sun. it seemed to him that phil will always be the sun, his personal love, personal sun.

after dinner, everyone is pretty full and tired. dan's parents decide to turn in for the night and hint their goodnights at the young couple in their lounge before slinking off to their bedroom for the night.

dan and phil are staying in dan's childhood bedroom, which is a big deal to dan. he is partly embarrassed by the MCR poster on the back of his door, (even though one of the first concerts dan ever attended was a MCR concert with phil himself).

 

\----

 

once the door to his bedroom is closed, phil's lanky, firm fingers are wrapped around dan's neck when he turns to him.

dan's eyes widen at the sudden roughness of phil. a couple of minutes ago phil was cracking jokes and smiling at dan and dan's parents. this phil, who has his fingers tightly laced around dan's neck, is rough and his expression wears a face of lust.

phil leans to dan's ear, whispering out to him, "you were a bad boy on that train, babyboy, and you know it."

dan's face twists into a face that is familiar to phil. a face that is begging to be fucked.

phil plasters a smirk across his face and grips dan's throat a little harder.

"get on that bed, whore." phil spits.

dan does as he is told and clambers onto the bed. phil follows him over to the bed slowly. dan is laying on his back on his bed and watching his lust-angered boyfriend trail his fingers along dan's exposed legs in his shorts.

dan tries to steady his breathing but as phil strips off his shirt to reveal his tattooed body, all bets are off.

phil pulled down dan's shorts, exposing his hard cock, already leaking.

phil ran his warm fingers along the length of dan as dan let out a soft shudder.

"ah, daddy," he whimpered quietly. phil's face twisted as he slid his jeans off before climbing onto his lust aching boyfriend.

phil gently rutted their hips together, earning a little soft moan off the lips of dan beneath him.

"fuuuuuck, we have to be quiet this time, how boring," phil purred into dan's ear.

dan let out a strangled noise and phil pulled down his boxers, swiping his fingers through dan's pre cum before bringing it to his lips. he rubbed it against his lips before leaning up to kiss dan harshly. dan more than eagerly licked at phil's lips. 

phil brought his finger to dan's mouth. dan took it between his teeth gently before sucking on it while phil was leaving hot, wet, open mouth kisses to his pulse point. 

once it was lubed up enough, phil pushed his finger into dan harshly, knowing dan could take it and dan knew their safeword if he needed it. 

"such a good baby boy," phil bit against dan neck as he slid his other fingers along dan's neck to  hold him. dan only breathed out harshly at the intrusion and pleasure that was coursing its way through his toned body. 

phil pulled out his finger and dan gripped around nothing with a groan, "daddy?"

"daddy is gonna fuck you without any stretching, you know baby."

dan bit his lip as phil gripped tighter at his neck while lining himself up to enter dan.

dan's eyes fluttered closed as phil bottomed out in no time. phil let out an unexpected groan of pleasure before moving.

he pulled almost all the way out before slamming back into dan, pushing dan into the bed with a soft moan from his lips.

dan's back arched as phil laced his free hand to gently jerk dan off. the mix of phil fucking him hard and the gentle strokes he was giving dan's cock was enough to make him want to finish already. 

"uhhh, holy fuck, daddy," dan yelped as phil angled to his the sensitive bundle of nerves.

"you want me to stop baby?" phil smirked before gripping dan's neck and leaning to kiss at his lips sloppily, still stroking.

"no, daddy, don't stop. don't stop. please don't fucking stop."

phil only sped up to his dan's prostate with force, making dan come undone with babbling and chanting out for phil not to stop fucking him.

"so...close daddy," dan moaned out, his hands exploring phil's back, his blunt nails scratching into it.

"then let go for daddy," phil purred into dan's ear. with no hesitation, dan was coming and coming hard into phil's hand.

fucking dan through dan's high and watching his little adorable boyfriend come undone below him was enough to throw him off the edge as he came into dan, chasing his own high, aiming away from dan's overly sensitive prostate.

both laid panting in dan's childhood bed. dan draped an arm over phil's chest to keep him close.

"shiiit," dan breathed out, "teasing you on that train was the best thing i've done for a while."

phil smiled and kissed dan's head.

"i love you, bear."

dan looked up at phil and smiled back, " i love you, more."

"not possible."

"possible."


End file.
